Hands of Darkness: SW:TOR EU RP GUILD Wiki
__TOC__ Treachery is the way of the Sith... The Hands of Darkness is a shadowy unseen faction within the Sith Empire, an alliance of individuals outraged by the Emperor's withdrawal from Republic space at the moment of final victory. Through the use of corruption and power, the Hands plot to continue the silent war and bring the battle to its ultimate, inevitable conclusion and bring about the destruction of the Republic and the Jedi. With the deaths of those failing orders, thus will end that which should have been finished during the war. Striking from the shadows, the Hands will use any means possible... even if it means defying the Emperor. Unseen, Unknown A secret brotherhood shrouded in rumor and mystery, the Hands of Darkness exists in the shadows, known only to a mere few. To most of the Sith, the Hands are a fable told by the Republic to sow chaos and doubt among the strong. To the Republic, it is the hushed whisper of a warning, a tale meant to inspire fear and uncertainty among an already weakened faction. Because of the secrecy surrounding the Hands, the exact time when the brotherhood was first created is unknown. It is speculated that the order first came into being during the Great War. However, the creator of the order and its original purpose are both unclear. The only certainty is that the members of the hidden faction remain united in one common goal: destruction. To this end, the Hands of Darkness boost their ranks from all different classes and professions. To those guided by the Force, the order offers freedom from the Emperor and allegiance only to the Dark Side of the Force. To those who do not feel the embrace of the Dark Side, the Hands are a path to power... or a means of striking back at a Republic who -- through weakness, ignorance, or incompetence -- has betrayed those it has sworn to protect. Though outwardly loyal to the Emperor, the Hands' ultimate loyalties remain to their order alone. As long as they feel the Emperor does the bidding of Dark Side, they may support the will of the Emperor and of the Dark Council. But if strength falters, there will always be a hand in the darkness waiting to seize the weak by the throat... An Alliance of Hatred The Hands of Darkness is believed to have existed for far longer than most of its members realize. The brotherhood was rumored to have destroyed many Republic and Jedi targets during the Great War, using shadowy tactics and occasionally the banners of pirates or renegade Jedi. The Jedi discovered the real source behind the vicious attacks, and it was this Jedi knowledge that led Darth Derriphan, the Lady of Corruption, to ‘the Hands of Darkness’. In the aftermath of the Siege of Coruscant, Lady Derriphan found information on the brotherhood in the ruins of the Jedi Temple. As soon as the command was given to withdraw from Republic space, Derriphan sought out the leader of the brotherhood... Darth Mynock. The retreat from Coruscant had left Darth Mynock enraged but he knew that openly defying the Emperor would not only destroy himself but Hands as well. Mynock retreated to a secret asteroid outpost, and it was there that the two Dark Lords met and Derriphan offered Mynock a proposal. The Lady of Corruption would use her assassins and spynet to greatly increase the power of the Hands. And in return, she demanded nothing less than joint leadership of the Hands. Mynock decided to accept her proposition, and their alliance has had far reaching consequences... The Lord of Power Lord Mynock is often referred to as the Lord of Power. A sobriquet given to him by his former master, Mynock earned his name through a constant lust and craving for more power. Meditation and control were parts of the force Mynock had no interest in mastering. Mynock learned much from his master Darth Neferius, but the apprentice's desire for power led to Neferius betraying and nearly killing him. Mynock spent his time bettering himself in lightsaber skills as well as knowledge of the dark side in order to take revenge on his master. After he had slain his old master and taken the Darth title as his own, he discovered Neferius’ Holocron. In it Darth Neferius mentioned the rumors around a powerful brotherhood which had knowledge and powers that were long thought lost. This so called brotherhood used them to destroy all those whom opposed them and enact the will of the Dark side. He called it ‘the Hands of Darkness’. It became clear to Darth Mynock that his master believed the secret order to be real and his holocron had records recording his spend time on finding them within the Sith Empire. Darth Mynock became obsessed with finding the secret knowledge they held and started his own quest to find ‘The Hands of Darkness’. It took him several years but eventually he found what he was looking for….. he was taken into the brotherhood after slaying his own commander as a sign of loyalty. Over time he became one of the most powerful members of the Hands. Driven by his craving for power he challenged the leader of the ‘Hands’ and after a brutal duel he managed to slay him. Darth Mynock didn’t care whom he had killed but it was clear that the Sith whom had ruled the Hands of Darkness was a powerful one and most likely held office in the court of the Emperor himself. Now under the guidance of Darth Mynock the Hands of Darkness have adopted a new more aggressive approach in starting a new war to finish the Jedi once and for all! However Lord Mynock would soon find out that power attracts corruption…. The Lady of Corruption The other leader is the shadow clad dark lady of the Sith known as Darth Derriphan. Born to Nobles of the Mecetti House and members of the Sith cult the Mecrosa Order from an early age felt the corruption of the dark side touch her. Abandoned by her cultist parents to the harsh Anzati Sith lord Darth Terros who had been in hiding amongst the bamboo forests and ruins of Anzat, Terros offered them in exchange knowledge and secrets of the Sith that would help topple the rival noble house Pelagia, sadly her parents did not survive the encounter with the Dark lord. Taken on as the apprentice of the cruel Sith Lord at a young age she learned much of the Dark side and how to drain the very force from those around her project it back out as pure dark side she soon took the title Darth Derriphan. It was when curiosity finally got the best of her she discovered her Masters Secret and the reason he had been in hiding. On searching his belongings she had found a data pad filled with records of his time amongst the galaxy, reading further she discovered he had once been a member of a brotherhood of Sith known as the Hands of Darkness remnants of Sith Lords from The last Great Sith War. In his own bid for power he had faced the head of the order but was defeated and cast out into exile, it was Anzat he fled to awaiting the time he could train an Apprentice and strike back at the Hands that had tossed him aside. She knew his secret now she had the upper hand over her master. Finally the day had come she had learnt all she could from her lord and as all Sith do she betrayed her master murdering him. Abandoning her master’s lifeless body she returned to the Tapani Regions re-establishing her Noble heritage and her place within the Mecrosa order, now with their spy net under her command she would seek out the Hands of Darkness that pursued her Master. Using her Assassins, Derriphan scoured the galaxy infiltrating the Sith Empire constantly searching for any clue that could lead her to the Hands of Darkness. It was during the Sacking of Coruscant she found the answer, in the bowls of the Jedi temple she found information gathered by Jedi Shadows, an order of Jedi whose task it was to eradicate all manifestations of the dark side, that named the head of the Hands as the enigmatic and power crazed Darth Mynock. Knowing what she now knew she would seek him out with a simple offer in exchange for her resources he would give her the place her master had once desired as joint head of the Order… Guild Information: Joining: To join, please visit our guild's forum and create a thread with a filled out an application (available at the forum). The thread will be reviewed by the heads of the guild, and you will be informed whether your application was approved or declined. The Hands of Darkness is a Sith RP guild. We take RPing seriously and as such, have a very stringent application process. We WILL be judging you on your character's biography more than anything else. We look at your writing skills, imagination, and the effort that you have put into the application. The story side of your application MUST be feasible and abide by the canon of the Star Wars universe. Please keep in mind that quality is far more important than quantity. [http://handsofdarkness.org/forum/index.php Hands of Darkness forums] Ranks: We take our ranking system very seriously, as we do our RP. Promotions can be earned through storytelling and RP scenarios. * To reach Adept/Soldier - One must have written a successful application and been accepted into the Hands of Darkness * To reach Acolyte/Sergeant - One must show activeness and dedication to the guild. * To reach Apprentice/Lieutenant - One must have Role Played their initiation into the Hands of Darkness. * To reach Warrior/Captain - One must have participated in a 'feature' story arc on the Korriban Academy thread and been appointed the title 'Darth' or awarded the 'Vow of Loyalty' medal by a member of the Shadow Council In Character. (via RP) * To reach Master/Admiral - One must have created and lead an official RP story Arc on the Korriban Academy thread. Must have assisted in an Acolytes initiation RP and must have been granted a ship by the Shadow Council. * To reach Shadow Hand/Moff - Officer positions are only offered to those who the Shadow Council feel can help maintain and manage the guild. FAQ: Who we are: We are a European Sith Roleplay guild for the upcoming MMORPG Star Wars: The Old Republic. What was once a Community for Sith RP (The Sith Council), has now turned into a RP guild formed by Darth Derriphan and Darth Mynock, two experienced and enthusiastic Sith roleplayers. Both have lead guilds, RPed as Sith in as Star Wars Galaxies, and share a love and passion for all aspects of the Dark Side of the Force. It is now our aim to became known for quality roleplay and become the leading Sith guild on the server we choose to play on at the release of SW:TOR. Will you PVP?: While we are primarily a hardcore RP guild, our members may participate in player vs player activities. The very tenants of the Sith encourage our members to show superiority anyway they can, be this through devious political manipulations or all-out bloodshed. What are your views on the Light Side and Jedi?: ''' We have a deep hatred of the Jedi. We believe they are the biggest threat to our plans, and those we cannot turn must be eradicated! '''Language requirements? IC: We speak primarily in Basic, occasionally using ancient Sith words. OOC: We are mostly English-speaking, but we do not discriminate based on language. We do, however, ask members to respect each other and act maturely. Members: Under construction * Darth Derriphan * Darth Viscus * Duke Amminius * '''Jenassa Shal * Anaireo ---- Category:Browse